1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing apparatus for recording image information on an elongated film such as a roll film.
2. Related Background Art
This type of a prior photographing apparatus is referred to as a rotary type microfilm camera (hereafter, rotary camera). The prior art is described below with respect to the rotary camera as an example.
In the rotary camera, as shown in FIG. 15, a subject S to be photographed fed by a feeder 1 is transported at a certain speed. When the subject S passes through a photographing unit 2, film F in a camera unit 6 is fed at a speed corresponding to the magnification to the subject S, and then wound around a winding reel 8 via a supply reel 7. At this time, an image on the subject S illuminated by lamps 3a and 3b in the photographing unit 2 is formed on film F by a photographing lens 5 passing though a slit 4. Thus, continuous photography is done, enabling to record a large amount of image data to be recorded on the elongated film.
One of the photographing methods using the rotary camera is a reciprocatory method (also referred to as a duo method). Thereby one side of film F (1/2 of the film width) is exposed to form images of subjects S. Then, when the side a of film F has been exposed from its beginning to end (See FIG. 16), the film is re-loaded inversely on supply and winding reels 7 and 8, and then another side b of the film is exposed from its beginning to end. FIG. 16 shows film F which is exposed to form images of the subjects S on the first and second rows a and b by the reciprocatory method. This permits high recording density and effective use of film.
With the above prior art, when one side of film F has been exposed, the exposed film F must be temporarily extracted out of a camera unit 6 in which the film F is shielded from light and then be loaded again. This causes such problems that unnecessary film F is exposed to light, fogging occurs frequently, and operability is deteriorated.
This invention has for its object to solve the above problems of the prior art, aiming to supply a photographing apparatus minimizing fogging of film and permitting excellent operability for reciprocatory recording.